World of Wight
by The Snazzy Hat
Summary: A new threat has emerged from the sands of Hueco Mundo, the soulless creatures known as Wights. Now Sivir has been called back to Hueco Mundo by its new ruler, joined by a squad of Soul Reapers hand picked by the Soul Society's new Head Captain to investigate the threat. Now faced with the challenge of destroying hordes of soulless monstrosities, how will the group survive?
1. Chapter 1

!ATTENTION!

If you have not read both Pet Human and One Goal, Two Ways, then this story will make bugger all sense. I have two OCs whose backgrounds are explained in the aforementioned stories, Sivir and Hiroshi Suke respectively. If you haven't read them already, you should.

!ATTENTION!

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Hueco Mundo. I remembered this place. The endless grey sands that didn't move an inch unless disturbed. I looked out at the sands through my blood red visor, scanning the horizon for hollows. But there were none that I could see.

"See anything Sivir?" asked the spectacled Quincy

"There's nothing. No hollows, no arrancars, nothing." I replied, sliding back down the sand dune to the rest of the group as I took off my helmet

Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Kisuke and I had returned to Hueco Mundo. They came with me after I got the emergency call from Harribel. Said I shouldn't go alone to a dangerous place like Hueco Mundo.

"Well that's odd." Rukia thought aloud "Hueco Mundo is normally swarming with hollows."

"Yeah. I haven't been able to sense anything since we got here." Renji said "It's like this entire place has been wiped clean."

"Well whatever happened, we've still got to go see Harribel." I said, pointing towards to the alarmingly large fortress known as Las Noches "She can probably explain what's happened."

"Then let's get going. It's a long walk to Las Noches." Ichigo replied, dusting grey sand off his pants

"Right." I said, putting my helmet back on

*v*v*v*1

*v*v*v*2

The group of four soul reapers fell through the exit of the garganta, landing with a muted thud on the dull grey sand.

"Everyone okay?" Shuhei shouted

"Isane reporting!" she called

"Ikkaku here." He said, appearing right behind Shuhei

"Hiroshi, good to go." He said, appearing to the right of Ikkaku

"Alright team, let's go find Ichigo and the others."

"We can probably sense Ichigo from here." Ikkaku said "He never represses his spiritual pressure. He's a walking beacon."

As the four soul reapers concentrated, they noticed something odd.

"Where are all the hollows?" Hiroshi asked "Hell, I used to live here before I became a soul reaper. There should be hollows left and right."

"The Wights must've gotten them." Shuehi deduced "I didn't think they'd spread this fast. We only heard of the threat a few days ago."

"Then we'd better find Ichigo quickly." Isane said

"Right." Suhei said, turning to Hiroshi "You got a lock on them yet?"

"Yeah, but I think that there's more of them now."

"How many?"

"Three." He said, opening his eyes "And they're hollows."

*v*v*v*2

*v*v*v*1

"Nel is so happy to see Itsygo again!" bawled the tiny arrancar as she launched herself into Ichigo's gut.

"Oof! What the… Nel?!"

"Wait, you know her Ichigo?" I asked.

"Ahhh! Scary man!" she shouted as she looked at me.

"Relax, it's just my helmet." I said, taking it off for emphasis. "See? I'm human."

"But why do you feel like a hollow?" she asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "It's like a hollow and a human had a baby!"

"Is it even possible for hollows to have babies?" Uryu asked.

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand. "Look, it's a long story. I'll fill you in as soon as we find Harribel, alright?"

"Nel!"

I looked over to a nearby sand dune and saw a tiny purple figure and a huge one with a tiki like mask standing on the top of a sand dune before sonidoing right next to Ichigo.

"You okay Nel?" the big one asked.

"We were so worried about you!" the purple one cried before spotting Uryu. "Hey! It's Ichigo!"

"My name is Uryu Ishida! Uryu dammit!" he shouted, catching me off guard.

"Whoa. I don't think I've ever seen you act like that before." I muttered.

"It's a long story. One not worth repeating." He said bluntly.

"Ah, another mystery for the ever illusive Ichigo!"

"Uryu!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. The important thing is that we found you guys!" he shouted. "Strange things are happening in Hueco Mundo."

"Well it's probably got something to do with what Harribel called us for." I said, tucking my helmet under my arm.

"And why there're no hollows around." Kisuke put in. "Present company excluded of course."

"It's because of these weird things poppin' up all over the place!" the big one yelled. "They look like stick figures with weird tribal masks! No feet or anything! Just spikes instead of feet! And they've got scythes on the ends of their arms, know what I'm talkin' 'bout?"

"Scythes for arms?" Renji echoed, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yeah! Also, I have determined that they're hypersensitive to pain!" the purple one yelled.

"How did you figure that out?" Rukia asked.

"'Cause if they scratched their asses, it'd tear 'em to shreds! That's why they developed an early warning system!"

"Pesche, that is arguably the stupidest thing I've ever heard coming out of your mouth." Uryu deadpanned.

"Can we get back on track?" Kisuke asked. "I think Harrbel might be able to explain what these things are, and what they're doing here."

"We can do that for you."

We turned to see four soul reapers walking towards us.

"Lieutenant Hisagai! Lieutenant Kotetsu!" saluted Renji and Rukia. "What are you doing here?"

"To assist you guys." said a bald man, tapping his sheathed sword on his shoulder. "Long time no see Ichigo."

"How've you been Ikkaku?" Ichigo asked, standing up from the sand.

While the others were having a meet and greet, I noticed that one of the soul reapers was looking at Rukia in an odd way.

"So who's this?" asked the guy with black hair and the number tattoo on his face. "This guy feels like a combination of human and hollow spiritual pressure."

"The name's Sivir." I said, turning to face him. "Who are you guys?"

"I am Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagai. This is Lieutenant Isane Kotetesu," he said, indicating to himself and the silver haired woman. "and these two are third seat Ikkaku Madarame and Fourth Seat Hiroshi Suke."

"Hiroshi?" asked Ichigo, turning to the fourth seat "I thought you looked familiar. Hang on, didn't you get killed?"

"And I thought you lost your powers." He replied, arms folded.

"Hiroshi was cleansed and sent to the soul society. I should know. I was the one who did it." Rukia explained. "Ichigo got his powers back after I stabbed him with a sword filled with the spiritual energy of the captains of the soul society."

"How's that supposed to work?!" Hiroshi almost yelled.

"I'm still struggling to figure that out." Ichigo laughed. "The point is we both got better."

"Come on everyone! Focus!" Shuhei shouted. "We need to tell you what's going on."

The four soul reapers then explained the situation. These things called Wights were plaguing Hueco Mundo, making other hollows into Wights. But they couldn't do the same to us because we had too much spiritual energy.

"If these Wights are allowed to continue, they'll disrupt the balance of the universe, causing the world of the living, Hueco Mundo and the soul society to merge and collapse! It also means that the Wights could very well spread out, turning regular souls, low level soul reapers as well as any remaining hollows into Wights." He finished.

"So what you're saying is that if these Wights aren't stopped, they'll merge the worlds and turn everyone in the world of the living into Wights?" Kisuke asked.

Shuhei nodded. "What we need to do is find their base of operations, destroy their hive mind and clean up from there."

"Wait, what makes you think they have a hive mind?" I asked.

"As he said, these Wights don't have souls. Therefore, it's only a logical conclusion that they have some form of collective consciousness. A Wight Overmind if you will." Kisuke explained.

"Then we'd better give this information to Harribel." I said, looking towards the squat grey mass on the horizon. "It's a long run to Las Noches."

"Harribel?! The third Espada?" Shuhei said in a surprised tone "Why would you…"

"Because she might be able to help us." I said. "Right now, hollows, soul reapers and everything in between face a common threat. If we don't work together, it'll be a lot more difficult. Even if we don't work side by side, we can at least exchange information."

Shuehei stayed silent, before standing up again. "Alright. We'll find Harribel and explain the situation to her."

"Hey!" shouted Pesche. "I feel left out! Why haven't you talked about us yet?! Don't you want to know what two hollows and an arrancar were doing in this group?"

"You three? We saw you talking with Ichigo and the others earlier, so we didn't think you'd be a threat."

Both Pesche and big guy let their heads drop in depression.

"Nobody takes us seriously anymore, know what I'm talkin' about?"

"I feel ya Dondochakka."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

As we all ran to the squat grey fortress on the horizon, I began to spot tiny shapes in the distance. Black stick figures with tribal style wooden masks, straw and sticks poking out from behind it. Their bodies were thin as sticks too, with each arm ending in a wickedly curved scythe blade.

"You guys see those?" I asked.

"They're kind of hard to see against the black sky, but I can see 'em." Ichigo said, peering into the distance.

The further we ran the more of the shapes began to appear. More and more sprung out of the sand dune until we reached Las Noches. A horde of Wights had crowded around Las Noches, banging at the walls with their bladed arms.

"What the hell? Are these Wights?" Isane asked, readying her sword.

"Looks like it." Ichigo replied, unsheathing his massive blade.

"Let's not waste any time then!" Ikkaku yelled, leaping into the masses of Wights.

"Ikkaku! Dammit, let's go everybody!" ordered Shuhei as the other soul reapers mobilized.

I took the spear out from the sheath on my back and tossed it into the mask of the first one that I saw. The spear obliterated the tribal mask and the rest of the body dissolved into the air.

"Hiroshi! Duck!"

I only just managed to doge the bright blue arrow that sailed overhead. "What the hell Uryu! You almost hit me!"

"I couldn't control it! These things generate reshi when they die!" he replied. "I was absorbing reshi normally, but when you killed one I absorbed more than I had expected! My arrows are dangerously unstable!"

"So what are you going to do if you can't use your arrows?"

"A Quincy always comes prepared." He smirked, taking out one of the thin metal rods attached to his belt. A Wight launched itself at him from behind, but as Uryu whipped around, a bright blue light emerged from the rod and sliced the Wight in half, dissolving it into the air.

"What was that?!"

"This is Seele Schnider. The only bladed Quincy weapon." He declared as he held it up proudly.

"Dammit Uryu! Enough with the monologue and help us out!" Shouted Ichigo, cleaving a dozen Wights in half with one swing.

"You have no appreciation for dialogue." He huffed as he adjusted his glasses.

Swinging my spear above my head by the chain, I ran through the forest of Wights, clearing myself a path as I ran. A Wight sliced at my arm, but the Hierro surrounding my clothes dulled the impact of the blade until it felt like nothing. I sunk my spear into the sand and put my arms out in front of me and I felt energy from my core flow into my gloved hands.

"Cero!"

The white beam of light screamed through the air, obliterating hundreds of Wights. But it didn't matter. For every one we killed, ten more would take its place!

"I think Sivir's got the right idea guys!" Ichigo shouted, raising his sword high above his head. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Dance, Sodeno Shirauki!"

"Awaken, Benihime."

"Extend, Hozukimaru!"

"Run, Itegumo!"

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

"El Directo."

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

"Hey! We can fight too!" shouted Pesche and Dondochakka.

"You can?" Ichigo asked, genuine confusion on his face.

"Hey! Don't mock us Uryu!"

"He's Ichigo!"

"Quiet Ichigo!"

"I walked right into that one." He sighed.

"You sure did! Now feast your eyes on the power of…" he proclaimed, reaching into his loincloth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell do you think you're-" I shouted, but it was too late.

"Ultima!" He shouted again, pulling out a sword that had a bright blue beam of light coming out of it. "What were you guys expecting? Hollows don't have reproductive organs!"

A blue arrow whizzed past Pesche's head, shaving some of his blond hair off.

"Try that again, and next time I won't miss." Uryu stated, his voice so cold you could feel ice forming in it.

Dondochakka opened his mouth as a bright light shot out and landed heavily on the ground and roared as it turned into a giant worm like thing!

"Yeah! Go get 'em Bawa Bawa!" cheered Nel and Dondochakka, who was wielding a giant iron club.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi was standing with a group of Wights closing in around him. Planting his sword in the ground in front of him, he knelt down and gripped the hilt as if praying.

"Fight for those who cannot. Saimu Koen'nin."

The sand of Hueco Mundo whipped around Hiroshi, obscuring him from vision. When a Wight ran into the miniature sandstorm, it was immediately cut down and the whirlwind was dispelled. Hiroshi stood with a huge wide bladed broadsword resting across his shoulder.

"Alright. Who's first?"

A/N

A/N

A/N

Heyo! And welcome back!

Snazzy Hat here with another fanfic for you handsome devils, you!

I've also been thinking about doing a couple of side projects too. A Bleach/Code Geass crossover (not nearly enough good ones), an Afro Samurai/Bleach crossover (starring Ninja-Ninja!), a Girl Genius fanfic (If you haven't read the Girl Genius webcomic, what the hell are you doing here? Go read the entire thing NAOUGH!) or a Deus Ex: Human Revolution fanfic. Vote for which one you want to see by sending me a PM!

So what are your thoughts on the first chapter of World of Wight? Be sure to leave reviews, PM me anything you might like to see in the story and read/review all my other works too!

Tell your friends!

The Snazzy Hat


	2. Chapter 2

!ATTENTION!

If you have not read both Pet Human and One Goal, Two Ways, then this story will make bugger all sense. I have two OCs whose backgrounds are explained in the aforementioned stories, Sivir and Hiroshi Suke respectively. If you haven't read them already, you should.

!ATTENTION!

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

A Wight lunged at Hiroshi, but he heaved his sword above his head and brought it down heavily, cleaving the Wight in two as it vanished into the air. Hiroshi spun around with his sword, slashing through multiple Wights with the heavy blade. Ichigo managed to wield his sword like it was a broom, but Hiroshi looked like he could barely lift it! He saw a Wight charge for Isane, who was close by. Slashing through the sand, a huge wave of solid grey light lifted between the Wight and Isane, blocking the Wight's attack. Isane leaped through the wall of energy, completely unaffected and sliced through the Wight, her blade faster than the eye could see. Launching off the ground, she quickly dashed around the battlefield, hacking through Wights with her zanpakuto. The Wights were smashed, crushed, stabbed, burned and obliterated left and right, but there was always more of them!

"Everybody move!" Shouted Uryu. One thing I hadn't noticed was that he had set up some kind of pentagon with five of his six sword things. Taking a small silver cylinder out of his pocked, he let the liquid inside drop onto the hilt. "Sprenger."

The large pentagon crackled with energy as the hundreds of Wights crammed inside the shape started roaring. A huge column of light burst up into the black sky, incinerating the hundreds of Wights within.

"I never knew you were one for showing off." Chad mumbled as he stood back to back with his friend.

"Dammit! My arm's getting tired!" shouted Renji, the heavy blade clicking back into its normal position. "Alright, no more messing around! Bankai!"

A huge number of the Wights looked up into the air, raised their scythed arms above their heads and started shrieking! Renji collapsed onto his knees as the noise filled his skull.

"Renji!" cried Rukia, rushing over to his side. "What happened?"

Terrified, Renji's Bankai slipped out of his hand and ran rampant through Hueco Mundo. It was about to crush Orihime, but she leapt out of the way just in time. The rogue Bankai tore through the army of Wights and disappeared, burying itself under the grey sands.

"What the hell?!" shouted Renji before a pack of Wights descended upon him, slashing at his flesh with their scythes.

"Renji!" shouted Ichigo before clearing them all off his fallen friend. "Renji! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Reji said as he sat up, sticky red blood dripping from his arms. "Why the hell did Zabimaru run off like that?"

"Ichigo!" shouted Orihime, a pack of three Wights jumping from the sand behind him. Rukia swung her pure white blade and froze all three of them in mid-air and they shattered, falling to the ground like dirty snow.

"Don't leave your guard open like that!" Rukia huffed to Ichigo as she knelt beside her childhood friend. "We have to get out of here. Renji needs to be healed."

"I'm on it!" Orhime said as she rushed over to Renji. "Shuno, Ayame. Soten Kishun, I reject."

Meanwhile, Kisuke Urahara was fascinated by the strange new creatures known as Wights. Ducking and weaving about as they swung at him, he poked and prodded some whilst conducting other spontaneous experiments on others while avoiding their attacks. "Well this is very interesting…"

"What are you talking about Kisuke! Just kill the damn things!" Shuhei said, slicing through another group of Wights with Kazeshini.

"I'm studying them. Don't worry, I've killed more than my fair share."

Shuhei stiffened as he heard Isane cry out in pain. "I'm coming!"

Isane had blood dripping from her right arm, still clutching her zanpakuto. Shuhei appeared and cut down all the Wights surrounding Isane. "Are you okay?"

"I can heal myself. Can you protect me?"

"Name one reason why I wouldn't." he said, throwing his zanpakuto through another crowd of Wights.

I however was perfectly fine. Even though it was difficult to stab through the thin Wights, I could always break them in two with the chain. Though I think I felt something stir inside of me. I ignored the feeling as I continued to slice through Wights.

The feeling in my gut turned to pain, and I felt more of the scythes slam onto my back, unable to penetrate my Hierro. Whipping around and kicking one of them into the other two, I sheathed my spear and snapped off one of the Wight's arms off like twigs. As the Wight disappeared, I felt the black dust settle around me and slide through the fibres of my clothes, absorbing into my skin. Using the two scythes, I hacked through Wights like a jungle explorer, each of them exploding into darkness. A Wight caught me in the stomach, and while it didn't pierce my Heirro, I doubled over in pain anyway.

"Dammit!" I shouted, drawing the attention of Uryu.

"Sivir! What's wrong?" he said, ducking under a whistling scythe. As he sliced through another one, I coughed up some kind of white liquid that splattered onto the ground and hardened almost instantly. "What the- What is that?!"

"I don't know!" I choked before coughing up more of the foul liquid. This time it didn't harden, but lay on the sandy ground in a pool, shivering slightly.

"Kisuke, come and have a look at this!" shouted Uryu urgently. The rest of the group rushed over, with Chad, Ichigo, Shuhei and Rukia fending off the Wights while I coughed up more of the opaque white liquid.

"I think I've seen this somewhere before." Kisuke said, dipping a small vial into the liquid. "It looks like a hollow mask that's still in its liquid state."

"Is it dangerous?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know. We should stay back from any of the puddles Sivir makes while we kill the rest of these Wights."

Just as he finished what he was saying, Orihime let out a piercing scream. She had stood in one of the previously inanimate puddles of white fluid and it was crawling up Orihime's leg, and when she noticed it, it scuttled up the rest of her body and latched onto her face!

"Orihime!"

"Get it off! Get it off!" she cried, her voice distorted by the slowly solidifying hollow mask. Upon hearing her distorted shrieks, the Wights backed off, unsure whether to continue.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted a newly healed Renji, just as another of the puddles leaped for his face. He tried to bat it away with his fist, but it latched onto it instead and flowed towards his face! "What the hell?! Little help here Rukia!"

"Hado Number Thirty Three! Sokats- Ack!" Another of the puddles splattered onto Rukia's face as she tried to pull it off in vain.

"Rukia!" shouted Ichigo, who ran over and grabbed onto my shoulders. "Sivir! Whatever the hell you're doing, stop it!"

I couldn't respond. The only thing I could do at that point was vomit up more of the liquid. It splattered against Ichigo's face, but instead of latching on and not letting go, it almost ran off his entire body and disappeared into the sand! Ichigo dropped me and ran to help his friends. Kisuke was fighting against it, but the little puddles formed a wave and crashed down on top of him. Shuhei and Isane were pressed against the sand as well, the deadly white liquid creeping towards them.

"Itsygo! What's happening?!" Nel cried as she clung to Pesche and Dondochakka, who were busy destroying the attacking Wights.

"I have no idea! Chad! Help Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to help Rukia prise the slowly hardening white mask off her face.

"El Directo!" shouted Chad, pointing his fist at some encroaching Wights. As he absorbed the energy around him, the puddles of the infectious liquid were absorbed into his arm! As he collapsed to his knees, the white liquid spilled from his mouth, sticking to his face and solidifying into a chalky white mask.

Uryu was so busy with the white liquid slowly creeping towards him that a brave Wight was able to hack at his arm, cutting deep into his arm and clashing against the bone. Uryu screamed in agony as he collapsed, the white liquid running over his arm and face as well.

"Uryu! Dammit not you too!" shouted Ichigo, looking over to the rest of the group. Ikkaku was lying face down on the ground, Hiroshi was trying to kick sand into the quickly advancing fluid and I could only watch as the weird liquid engulfed everyone around me. Everyone except Ichigo, Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka.

A giant burst of sand erupted nearby and it crashed down, burying several of the Wights in a spontaneous sandstorm. The Wights were suddenly terrified, and fled the area, shrieking as they ran on their spindly legs.

I could feel myself growing faint as I stared at the four blurry shapes on a nearby sand dune. They ran down and picked up the unconscious people on the sand, but when Ichigo ran to try and stop them, a fifth one appeared and knocked him unconscious!

My eyes could no longer sustain their own weight. I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

My eyes snapped open as I looked around the small grey room. It looked a lot like the cell Orihime was locked in when she was kept at Las Noches. Was I in Las Noches again?

"Sivir. You're awake." said a voice to my left. He was sitting on the cold floor, drumming his fingers on my helmet.

"Uryu? What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine, no thanks to you." He said in icy tones. "What the hell did you think you were doing Sivir?"

"I… I don't know. It just happened after killing all those Wights."

Uryu looked stumped. The door creaked open as Kisuke walked in, holding the sample of the liquid he had taken. "Uryu, I think that this is going to be a big problem. I've analysed the liquid Sivir was coughing up, and it's something I never thought possible."

"What is it?"

"Infectious Hollow Reshi. If this stuff gets over your face, it'll implant you with an inner hollow."

"What?!"

"The good news is, it's possible to control an inner hollow. Just ask Ichigo and the rest of the Visoreds."

"So what about all the others? Are they-"

"Ikkaku, Shuhei, Chad, Orihime, Hiroshi and I have already conquered our inner hollows. Right now, they're resting while the others that are left are conquering theirs."

"What about you Uryu?" I asked.

"I obliterated it the first chance I got." He said grimly. "I'm not about to share a body with a hollow. I'm no hypocrite."

"So how are we back in Las Noches?" I asked.

The heavy metal door creaked open once more as I person who I had not seen in months appeared.

"It's been a long time Sivir. How have you been?" asked Harribel.

"I've been better." I said. "How did we end up back here?"

"We came to rescue you from the Wights when you had unintentionally infected your friends with inner hollows. Ichigo requested you be put in a cell by yourself, as you had not yet stopped coughing up the strange white liquid. It seemed that I overlooked something."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you never wondered how I saved you that day?" She asked.

Come to think of it, I never did. It was shocking that I took something so important for granted. "So what did you do?"

"I tore out part of my soul and put it into yours." She said, ignoring my shocked expression. "I tried to seal its ability to absorb reshi, but it appears the seal broke when you re-entered the world of the living. When you absorbed so much spiritual energy from all the dead Wights, your body couldn't contain it. It overloaded you and the excess hollow reshi spilled out. With nowhere to go, it tried to inhabit the bodies of your friends, and their personalities were imprinted onto the hollow reshi."

"That's what made their inner hollows?"

She nodded once as she turned to the door. "Come along. We shall go see how the others are handling themselves."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

We walked through the giant empty corridors of Las Noches as Harribel explained what had happened.

"When I returned here, I tried to use the remaining arrancars at my disposal to supress any expanding groups of hollows, but it was all too much. There were still huge numbers of hollows slipping through the Dangai. Then a man appeared in my throne room one day. He cut down several of my guards, and I had ordered them not to attack! He grinned and said 'I will help you with your little Hollow problem.' Then he disappeared. A few days later, we heard reports of these so called Wights emerging from far off in Hueco Mundo, in an area known as the Tierras Lenjanas."

"So this man, whoever he is, created the Wights?" Uryu asked.

"It would appear so, Quincy. These disgusting Wights have been destroying the souls of hollows and human alike as they enter Hueco Mundo, and now we need to stop them."

"That's what we're here for." I said. "I came here as soon as I heard the emergency call."

"As well as the other soul reapers it would seem." She mused, opening the door to the training hall as we all gathered inside. There deformed, hollowfied versions of Renji, Isane and Rukia were battling with Harrbel's fraccion. The others were sitting down, watching the battle unfold. Seeing me, Ichigo stood up, walked over and punched me hard in the face and sent me sprawling to the ground.

"Do you know what you've done?!" he roared. "You almost turned my friends into hollows!"

"I couldn't control it." I coughed, not bothering to rub the bruise on my cheek. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Bullshit! This is entirely your fault!" He shouted again before a familiar blue haired man caught his shoulder.

"Ichigo, calm the hell down! Save your anger for those Wight creeps."

Ichigo shook him off before staring at me again. Fuming, he stormed out of the room.

"Geez. What's his problem?" the man asked as I stood up again.

"He has a right to be angry though." I muttered, wiping blood from my lip. "I was the cause of this."

"Don't feel sorry for yourself!" he shouted. "If you didn't have any control over the situation, then you're not responsible! Geez, you haven't changed a lot. You used to be a punching bag for Nnoitra, but now you're your own punching bag!"

"Yeah. I guess a few months doesn't really change a person, eh Grimmjow?"

"I still don't know what that guy has against us hollows." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Kisuke held up three fingers as he turned to Grimmjow. "One, a hollow killed his mother. Two, you kidnapped Orihime. Three, you guys worked with Aizen, who was responsible for the plot to execute Rukia, killed the entirety of Central 46, betrayed countless members of the Soul Society..."

"And why would I care about any of this?"

A loud cracking filled the air as the masks of the three remaining Visoreds in training broke their masks and collapsed to the ground from total exhaustion. The group rushed over to take care of the three, while Uryu turned to me.

"Can you go get Ichigo back?"

"Are you kidding me? If I go, he won't even bother listening to me, not to mention he might try to kill me."

"Ichigo's not one to hold a grudge for long. All he needs to do are go over the facts and get his head back together."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

I found Ichigo sitting on a wall overlooking Hueco Mundo. As I approached, he didn't turn, but still spoke loudly and clearly.

"Go away Sivir."

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but hear me out. Yes, I infected your friends with inner hollows. But I couldn't control it! And they've all overcome it now. Rukia, Renji and Isane have just beaten their inner hollow. And they're going to be stronger for it. I mean, look at you!"

"I don't want anyone to suffer from an Inner Hollow! Having an Inner Hollow is a constant battle for dominance! I can't afford to suffer too many injuries, otherwise my hollow will take over and kill all my friends!"

"Look. Can you honestly say that you could've rescued Rukia or Orihime without the help from your hollow?"

Ichigo stood up and grabbed onto my jacket collar. "Leave them out of this."

"Ichigo!" Came a shout from a nearby doorway.

"Rukia!" he shouted, dropping me and running over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." She smiled "You should probably apologise to Sivir though."

"What? But he-"

"Ichigo, he had no control over what he was doing. Harribel and Kisuke explained it to me, and though this is going to be a nightmare if my brother ever finds out, we can live with this. We're all strong enough. You just have to trust us."

"I don't want to take that chance."

"Chance has nothing to do with it! If you can't trust me, then why did you save me?"

Ichigo faltered for a moment before trudging back to me. "Sorry Sivir. I guess I can get a little hot headed at times."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You had your reasons."

A/N

A/N

A/N

Hoo boy. Buckle up kiddies, this is gonna be a hell of a ride.

Hey y'all! Snazzy Hat here!

So now I'm starting to think I put too many characters into this. If you think I have, be sure to leave your thoughts in a review or just PM me. In fact, do that anyway.

"So why am I still here? I was a main character in Pet Human, I made a cameo in One Goal, Two Ways… Can I get my check now?"

At the end of this Harribel. I know you deserve some rest after this more than anyone. Well, except the two OCs.

"If you will excuse me, I still have duties to attend to."

*Harribel summons a Garganta and leaves*

Well that's that I guess.

"Hang on a minute!"

What is it Uyru?

"It takes ages to set up and charge Sprenger. How could I have done that with all those Wights around?"

Well you see, in my mind Wights are more pathetic than evil snowmen. They're damned stick figures for crying out loud! Sivir snaps one's arms off and uses them as weapons!

"That's another thing I'm wondering about. And why hadn't Rukia used any of her Kido? Even the basic ones would have obliterated hordes of them!"

I'll double your pay if you stop pointing out plot holes.

"Plot holes? What plot holes?"

Thanks for reading everyone! Be sure to leave a review and tell all your friends!

Snazzy out!


	3. Chapter 3

Uryu slept restlessly. His dreams were plagued by a malicious figure, grinning insanely.

"You didn't think it would be that easy to get rid of me, did you Uryu?"

"Get out of my mind." Uryu responded, drawing his bow.

"Hey, it's my mind too. You made me Uryu, and I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon."

"Then you're mistaken."

Uryu fired an arrow directly at his inner hollow, but it dodged out of the way. "I know you well Uryu. Better than anyone I'd say. So do you really think you'll be able to hit me with such attacks?"

Uryu fired more arrows at his counterpart, but it dodged effortlessly out of the way.

"Don't you want to be able to keep up with your friends? Don't you want to help them?"

"I can do that without swallowing my pride as a Quincy!"

"You just staple that 'as a Quincy' thing to the end of any sentence don't you? 'I will make a sandwich as a Quincy!' 'I will take a shit as a Quincy!'" he grinned.

Uryu was furious now. Shooting a storm of arrows at his inner hollow, the hollow was obscured by a cloud of dust as the rain of arrows crashed into the ground.

"Well that was close."

Uryu whipped around just in time to be caught in the face by his hollow's punch.

"This is pathetic! How can you keep up with your friends if you can't defeat yourself?"

Uryu tried to pull one of the Seele Shcnider from his belt, but his hollow appeared behind him and kicked him in the back!

"Don't you want to save everything you love? Don't you want to keep the world safe? I want to work with you Uryu!"

"I refuse to work with a hollow!" he shouted.

"You're a real hypocrite, you know that?" the hollow sighed. "Have you so easily forgotten what Ichigo is? Have you forgotten that Pesche helped you to help save Orihime?"

Uryu faltered for a moment before shouting again. "I don't want to betray my sensei!"

"Our long dead grandfather? You haven't betrayed him Uryu. I mean, if he saw you now, he'd be prouder than he'd ever been in his life!"

"He's not your grandfather!" Uryu shouted. Firing another arrow at the hollow, the hollow disappeared once more and appeared behind him.

"Fine. If you don't want to work with me, then at least let me show you something."

Uryu swung a new Seele Schnider over his head, but the hollow raised its arm and blocked the attack! Past the blade, Uryu could see a network of blue lines etched across his counterpart's skin.

"H-how did you-"

"You never thought that hollows might be able to use Quincy powers, did you?" The hollow grinned, grasping the blade of light and tossing it away. "I invented this technique, Blut Vene. Using it, my defences are able to become like that of an Arrancar's Hierro. I just forced my spiritual energy through my veins along with the blood, strengthening my skin to the point of being virtually indestructible."

Uryu stared at the smiling hollow and spat. "I know what you're trying to do. I'll never use it."

As the hollow turned away, he grinned one last time and vanished.

"Of course you won't."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Ichigo and Kisuke were standing in an arena with Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji and Ikkaku, explaining to them the basics of Visoreds.

"For the first few times, the mask will only last a few seconds. Five at most, so don't try to rely on it. If you use it as a crutch, the hollow inside of you will take over." Ichigo explained while Kisuke nodded. I was sitting by the sidelines with Hiroshi, watching the events unfold.

"So how did you master this thing so quickly?" I asked.

"I used to be an Arrancar. Back before I became a soul reaper. I had already made peace with myself and we sort of merged together."

"You were an arrancar?"

"Yeah. My entire life Ichigo and I were manipulated by that bastard Aizen. He used people like a shark would go through teeth. Killed people, ruined the lives of others. He manipulated hundreds of people and turned them into his puppets, one of them being me. When I learned he was imprisoned instead of executed, I was absolutely furious. I wanted to march up to the head captain himself and punch his elderly face in. But he had disappeared."

"Disappeared?" I echoed.

"Yeah. No clues, no note, nada. He completely vanished along with his lieutenant. After that, Captain Kyoraku was made head captain. Probably because he was the only one sane, willing or healthy enough to lead us. By his orders, I got transferred to Squad One as well as Lieutenant Nanao."

"Wow. Where do you think he went?"

"Not a clue. I didn't really know the old geezer, and I don't think I ever will."

Just as he finished his sentence, a huge wool covered arrancar charged in.

"Hiroshi!" he bellowed.

"Carnero? Man, I haven't seen you in ages!" Hiroshi laughed, turning to greet his friend.

"Where have you been? I thought you were killed in the battle at Karakura Town!"

"I was. I got better though."

"Ha! Should have expected as much from someone like you!" he laughed before shifting into a more serious tone. "So what happened? And what are a bunch of soul reapers doing here?"

"Harribel hasn't filled you in?"

"Not really." He grunted, scratching the side of his masked head. "All she told me is that there was a new threat emerging and to expect some old friends."

"Well here I am. And the new threats she told you about are these things called Wights."

As Hiroshi launched into an explanation, I had noticed that the group had begun training. Chad was first. He wiped his hands over his face to summon the mask. It was the same porcelain white as all the other hollow masks, however it was edged with red with a wicked grin of jagged teeth with two thick horns running down the sides of his face. His eyes had also changed colour, one being a swirling pattern of blood red and glassy white, the other eye pure black. Before Chad got a chance to do anything however, the mask shattered into shards that dissolved as they fell to the ground.

"That… Was interesting." Chad mumbled before turning to the others. "Who wants to try next?"

"I'll give it a go!" Orihime said cheerfully, slightly unnerving the others.

"Are you sure Orihime?"

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'll be fine." She smiled as she breathed deeply and concentrated. In a quick movement, she raised her arms from her waist to above her head, the mask now in place. The smooth mask itself had no mouth to speak of, and two slanted slits for her eyes. The top of the mask curled around the back of her head and grew upwards, forming an ivory crown.

However the odd thing that had happened was that her hairpins faded into a bright light and turned to a ball in her hands and turned into a long white sceptre! The sceptre had the familiar hairpin design remaining on the top as a large blue gem and it pulsed gently with blue energy.

"What the..." Orhime gasped, and when her mask cracked and shattered, the staff shrank into a small white wand. "What happened to my hairpins?"

"Hmm. It seems that your hairpins have turned into a more powerful form to accommodate your new level of power." Kisuke observed, peering at the petite white wand.

Orihime looked slightly mournfully at the wand in her hand. "My brother gave me those hairpins…"

Renji stepped up next. His mask was almost exactly like the face of his bankai, a vicious looking snake head with beady yellow eyes covering his face with a thick dirty red mane draped around his shoulders. As soon as the mask was in place however, it dissolved leaving a slightly confused Renji.

"Did I even do it?" he asked.

"For half a second." scoffed Ichigo.

"Damn. All I felt was this brief spike of power. It's kinda anticlimactic."

Rukia stood and the front of the group and shuddered slightly. Hollows had always brought back the traumatic death of Kaien for her, but now she had one inside of her…

"Are you okay Rukia? You don't have to do this if you don-" Ichigo began before Rukia cut him off.

"No. I am not getting left behind again. I'm not going to sit idly by, twiddling my thumbs and hoping for you not to die!" She said, blinking away tears before they could form. "Let me do this."

Ichigo was silent for a minute before relaxing. "Alright. Go ahead."

Shaking the convoluted thoughts from her head, she concentrated and fanned her fingers across her face. But then she felt a dire pain slice down from her head to her toes. Collapsing to her knees, the others rushed over to her side.

"Rukia!" yelled Renji. Their voices were muffled as the pain intensified within Rukia, sending her into spasms. It almost felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside, like something was trying to claw its way out. Rukia's eyes widened as she realised what was happening.

"Everyone get back!"

The others jumped back as Rukia unsteadily got to her feet, like a puppet with elastic for strings. A light appeared on her stomach as her inner hollow slowly emerged from her gut. A pale, lavender haired version of Rukia, dressed in a tattered and bloody kimono, with a silver sash wrapped around its waist. For a moment, Rukia and the thing crawling out of her looked like bizarre Siamese twins who had been joined at the stomach.

"What the hell is happening?!" shouted Ichigo.

When the hollow finally emerged, it looked at the real Rukia with cold, cat like eyes. Forcing its hand into Rukia's stomach, it gripped onto something and yanked on it.

"Get away from her!" Shouted Renji, his hand instinctively going his sword handle, but finding nothing there. "Damn it! Zabimaru…"

The hollow had finally pulled free the object from Rukia's stomach. It grew in size until it stood as tall as her. A huge doubled bladed scythe, the blades stained red.

Ichigo was almost speechless. "What… Rukia…"

The hollow suddenly glanced up, startling Orihime. It looked over to Renji, Urahara, and then eyes finally resting on Ichigo. "I remember you. You're the one responsible for what happened to me."

Ichigo's shocked expression turned grim. "I remember you too. You're that parasite-hollow-thing that took control of Rukia."

The hollow smirked and looked over to the barely standing figure of Rukia. "Not just a parasite. Not anymore."

"What are you even doing here? The last report about you was that Ichigo here had wiped your existence clean from the earth." Renji spat.

"Ah, so that's what happened to my parent? A shame."

"Wait, parent?"

The strange hollow smirked again and swung the huge scythe onto its petite shoulder. "Before my parent was purged from Rukia's body by Ichigo, it planted an egg inside of her. When she was infected by the hollow reshi by your friend there, I absorbed it and hatched into a perfect duplicate of my parent. So simple and efficient, don't you agree?"

"So what happened to my inner hollow?" Rukia coughed.

"I ate it. I would have eaten your soul, but the hollow attacked me first. So you're free. Congratulations."

"So what happens now?" Ichigo said, putting a hand on the hilt of his massive blade.

The hollow thought for a moment before shrugging. "Truly, I do not know. For the time being though, I will keep a close eye on you. You soul reapers disgust me, but I cannot be helped but be fascinated by your inane actions. Farewell."

Ichigo was about to object when the hollow disappeared into a burst of purple smoke.

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Ikkaku had snuck off to go find some more Wights. He had reasoned that if he was able to kill enough of them by himself, then the threat might have been neutralised by morning. Unfortunately for Ikkaku, he had been joined by a surprise guest.

"So, your name's Grimmjow, right?"

"Yeah. What's it to you baldy?"

Ikkaku ignored the insult as he came up with an idea. "Let's play a game."

"What are you talking about? I'm not fucking five."

"It involves killing lots of Wights."

"Go on."

"Whoever kills more Wights is a better fighter."

"Psh. Like I need to kill those pathetic things to prove that I'm better than you."

"So you've got something better to do?"

Grimmjow was silent for a moment before shrugging. "You've got me there."

The two jumped down from the walls of Las Noches and were immediately attacked by Wights, however something was different about them.

"Is it just me, or are these guys more organised than before?" Ikkaku shouted above the clamour of battle and the unnerving chittering of the Wights.

"Hey, don't ask me! I wasn't here when you idiots were wasting time!" Grimmjow shrugged, slashing through a group of Wights.

The Wights had indeed become more organised. Groups of Wights were attacking at once, and from more directions instead of piling over one another in a rush to kill. Then a disturbing voice rang out. One that sounded almost exactly like Renji, if he was in the process of being strangled by piano wire.

"Hikotsu Taihou!"

The sea of Wights parted as a deadly red beam screamed through the air, the two fighters only narrowly escaping. The Wights screeched in triumph as they rushed in to attack again.

"Grind, Pantera!"

"Extend, Hozukimaru!"

Ikkaku's spear slashed through Wights as Grimmjow raced through the crowd, ducking and weaving as Wights fell left and right. The strange new Wight raised its spear, which looked like a shrunken and straightened version of Hiho Zabimaru with the red mane a dirty and faded colour rather than the original's vivid red, and screeched horribly. The new Wight had a much wider mask than the others, and its thin stick like body was draped with a grey cloak. A voice boomed out from behind the mask.

"So how do you fools like my Shaman?"

Upon hearing the voice, the hordes of Wights buried themselves in the grey sands.

"Shaman?" Grimmjow muttered, snapping a passing Wight in two with a twist of his hand.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" Ikkaku shouted.

The voice chuckled mockingly. "Now why would I ever do that?"

"Ugh. This creep reminds me of Szayelaporro."

The voice laughed again, even though the Shaman looked unresponsive. "Aren't you curious as to why my Shaman is wielding Renji's zanpakuto?"

"How do you know Renji?"

"I know everyone in the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and even the World of the Living. I am the Oracle, and I have seen the future. And your future has no hollows."

"While that sounds like a good idea, it's also impossible."

"What are you talking about? I thought soul reapers hated hollows." Grimmjow asked.

"There has to be a balance of normal souls and hollows in the universe at all times. Otherwise everything turns to shit."

"Lies and deceit!" screeched the voice. "There is no balance! There is only struggle! Struggle for power that I shall claim, and I shall become a god!"

The Shaman suddenly sprinted forward on its spindly legs, stabbing at Grimmjow with the Zabimaru spear. Grimmjow dodged out of the way, only to be caught and pinned down by a group of Wights that had burst from the sand!

"What the hell! These things weren't this strong before!" he shouted, turning the Wights into black dust with a swipe of his claws.

Ikkaku was busy with another group and smashed through a Wight with his foot. The Shaman screeched and raised its spear. The sparse Wights around it were suddenly engulfed in a blinding yellow light. The Wights grew bigger, the scythes splitting into three claws and their thin stick like arms growing thicker. Ikkaku tried to stab through a Wight with his spear, but the blade only went halfway through! The Wight slashed at Ikkaku's arm, three deep gashes biting into his flesh.

"Damn it!" he shouted, reeling back. "These things won't die in one hit anymore!"

Grimmjow however wasn't having much of a problem with the new Wights. "twenty six… twenty seven… twenty eight…"

Ikkaku spat on the ground and summoned that weird new mask power of his. The mask extended outward from his face and formed a snout, two vicious tusks jutting out from its mouth. The wound on Ikkaku's arm closed up almost immediately, causing Ikkaku to smirk slightly, not that you could see it under the mask.

Grimmjow advanced closer to the screeching Shaman, its spear raised high above its head. Slashing at the fragile looking thing, Grimmjow was surprised when the Shaman blocked the attack almost effortlessly and thrust the spear back at him! Dodging back, the Shaman let out another strangled cry.

"Hikotsu Taihou!"

The bright red beam of energy crackled through the air, slashing straight through Grimmjow's arm, burning it off at the elbow! The arm fell limply to the ground as Grimmjow screamed in pain and rage.

"Bastard! I'm going to tear you apart!"

Grimmjow launched into his attack with his remaining arm, slashing at the Shaman who was evading his strikes and blocking others. Ikkaku charged in and slashed through the improved Wights with newfound strength, black dust flying into the air. Catching a Wight's claw with his bare hand, Ikkaku threw the Wight at the Shaman, who was knocked to the ground. Ikkaku's mask dissipated as he narrowly dodged the Wight's scythe like claws slicing overhead.

Grimmjow was on top of the Shaman almost immediately, scratching and beating at the stick figure creature with an unstoppable blood lust. The screeches of the Shaman eventually grew silent as it was beaten into the sands of Hueco Mundo. The Shaman's spindly fingers lost their grip on the spear and it fell from its hand, turning back into Hihio Zabimaru and charging off in the direction of Las Noches.

"Did you just see what I saw?" Ikkaku asked, helping the heavily bleeding Grimmjow to his feet.

"I don't even care. Just take me to that girl before I bleed out and die."

Ikkaku chuckled slightly. "I think I won that."

"I call bullshit."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

The Oracle opened his eyes and looked around his… home, for lack of better words. He was encased in a transparent cube filled with translucent blue liquid. It was more like a prison than a home. His only source of communication was though telepathy. Opening a telepathic link with one of his Commanders, five of the three Wights the Oracle ever created, he issued an order.

"One of my Shamans has been lost in battle. Capture the bankai of another of those fools for me. The one named Ikkaku should suffice. Goad him into releasing it, and capture it."

*v*v*v*

*v*v*v*

After Grimmjow had been healed, Ikkaku berated and what exactly was happening explained to me, Harribel gathered us into the meeting room. Once everyone was seated, Harribel began speaking.

"I have received word of terrible happenings in both the Soul Society and the World of the Living."

Many of the people attending blanched. Ichigo was barely able to restrain himself from flying out the window to go save everyone, Rukia was biting at her fingernails, and the only one who was visibly unfazed was Grimmjow, who was busy probing the cavernous depths of his ears with his pinkie finger.

"My sources report that a gateway of sorts has opened into the World of the Living, and a smaller one inside the Sereitei. The Soul Reapers have already destroyed the threat in the Soul Society, but the activity in the World of the Living still goes unchecked."

"How many casualties have there been so far?" Kisuke asked.

"Strangely, none."

"What?"

"The Wights are ignoring the masses of souls and instead appear to be looking for something." Harribel's expression darkened slightly. "And I think I may know what."

"What is it?" Kisuke asked again, interest piqued.

"Not too long ago, I learned of an artefact inside the World of the Living. It is hidden in a cavern deep underneath Karakura Town's centre. It may also be why Karakura Town is such a hive of activity for spirits."

"Just tell us what the thing is already!" growled an impatient Grimmjow.

"The Jigoku Kizu. A permanent gateway to Hell."

"Hell?" Ichigo asked. "What are they going to do in Hell?"

"What do you think?" Uryu frowned. "They're going to turn all the denizens of Hell into Wights!"

"But just how many denizens are there in Hell? We need to know their numbers." Renji said.

Rukia looked shocked as the realization hit her. "There are innumerable denizens of Hell. Sinners throughout the ages have been sent to hell, all from countries around the world! If the Wights get to Hell, it's highly likely they'll spread quickly and turn billions, trillions of souls into Wights!"

Harribel nodded. "Not to mention they may be after something far more valuable."

"You couldn't mean…"

"The spawning pool." Ichigo said. "I've seen it. You can't die in hell. If you die, you go straight to the spawning pool. If this Oracle gets control over it, he'll have an infinite army of mindless, soulless soldiers."

"Hang on, Wights don't have souls. So they can't use the Spawning pool!" Renji shouted, looking up from cleaning his newly recovered zanpakuto. "Besides, what about Hell's other defences? The Kushanada! Those things are nigh indestructible! Not to mention they have to go through the five levels of Hell to get there in the first place!"

"While the strength of the Kushanada is legendary, we cannot leave things to chance." Harribel reasoned. "We must exterminate the Wights in the World of the Living while maintaining our post here."

I was worried. It was hard to believe that a car crash would lead me to discussing the fate of the entire universe as we know it. How the hell did I get wrapped up in all of this?

"Sivir, you've been rather quiet. Do you have anything to add?"

"Not really. I've never been one for strategy talk. I think we should probably just get rid of the threat in the World of the Living, and then find the location of this Oracle person. He might be the one responsible for making these Wights."

"Agreed." Shuhei said, standing up from the table. "But first we have to report back to the Head Captain. This information could prove invaluable."

"And while you're at it lieutenant," Harribel said. "Please deliver my suggestion of temporary truce."

The lieutenant nodded as the others in his group stood up and left.


End file.
